JP-B-48-18222 discloses a process for producing acylaminoketone derivatives, but there is no specific disclosure relating to phenacylamine derivatives of the formula (I) given hereinafter. Further, the same publication discloses nothing about usefulness as pesticides which will be described hereinafter.
Over the years, a number of pesticides have been used, but many of them have various problems such that the effects are inadequate, their use is restricted as the pests have acquired resistance, they have high toxicity against human, animal, fish, etc., and their residual effects disturb the ecological system. Accordingly, it is desired to develop novel pesticides having high safety without such drawbacks.
Further, parasites on animals are parasitic on the body surfaces, stomachs, intestinal tracts, lungs, hearts, livers, blood vessels, subcutis and lymphatic tissues of domestic animals or companion animals and thus cause various animal diseases, such as anemia, malnutrition, asthenia, weight loss or disorders of intestinal tract walls, organs or other tissues. Accordingly, it is desired to control such parasites.